


Escape Velocity

by Stop_Klancing_Around



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Keith (Voltron), Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith is on the run, M/M, and Lance and friends want to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stop_Klancing_Around/pseuds/Stop_Klancing_Around
Summary: He starts to realize how dire the situation has become since he has noticed an increased amount of men in black suits patrolling the area. Especially the main exits. As soon as Keith laid his eyes on the increased amount of black suits he squeezes Lance's hand harder while his breathing hitches.“Lance.”“I know I know, Shit,” Lance mutters as he guides them through the crowd to the last exit he could think of.Or, Lance and Keith gets spotted by Agents and needs to leave the mall. Quickly





	Escape Velocity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, long time no post?  
> Anywho I want to warn you about this fic before you read:
> 
> This isn't finished and I don't really plan to finish this. It was a scraped concept that I wanted to write out but ThingsTM happened. This was sitting in my docs since March and I decided to share it here.  
> This isn't beta'd so I apologize in advance if you see any errors.

“Lance-” Keith gives the said boy rapid fire taps to the thigh. “We need to go. Now” Keith gets up quickly while Lance takes his time. Keith was about to go off on Lance on the account of him going so slow until he whispers.

“Slow down, speed demon. We don’t need your cover blown if we rush out of here without a plan-”

“But-”

“Wait, hear me out okay?” Keith looks at him in a weird way before conceding. “Thank you. Now, if we act like as if we don’t know what is currently going and slowly leave the mall, we can fool them long enough until we are long gone.”

“I don’t know about this Lance.” Keith begins to rubs his thumb and index fingers together while troubling his bottom lip. Lance places his hands on Keith's shoulders and rubs them soothing in order to calm Keith down. 

“Its fine Keith, don’t start to freak out now. Plus, I doubt that they know who we are exactly and that we here in the building.” That seemed to calm Keith down a bit.

“What about Hunk, and Pidge, and Shi-”

“I’ll be texting them to leave here one by one so that it will not draw attention alright.” Lance pulls out his phone to show Keith. “Let’s go into that department store,” Lance points to Largemart and Co. “that way, the people that are looking for you wouldn’t cause a scene in an overpopulated area. Okay?” Keith nods and walks with Lance with his bag of clothes in one hand and Lance’s hand in the other.

They head off into a very populated area in the mall and walked around and bought more things for Keith while drawing little to no attention towards each other. Within the time period, Lance texts Shiro first about what is currently happening and tells him to text the rest to meet up at his Jeep one by one. Hunk does meet up with Lance but, only to take the items that Lance had brought for Keith and his keys and disappears again through the thick crowd. After about 20 minutes of roaming around the food court, Pidge texts him to come over with Keith so they can get out of there. That was when shit hit the fan. One of the men that were looking for Keith spotted him and begins to casually walk towards them.

“Lance, one of the saw me and is coming towards us.” Keith panics as he tightens his hold on Lance’s hand. Keith begins to prep for a jump while speeding their pace but Lance stops him just before he begins to glow.

“Don’t do it. Whatever you were going to do. The last thing we need to do is draw attention, right? Your light show will draw a lot of unwanted attention.”

“But they are armed with-”

“No buts, you are still heavily injured and they don’t know that. If you overexert yourself, you will pass out and we will be in deep shit.” Keith’s hands begin to shake in fear but slow their walking pace. 

“We can still jump out of here.”

“Allura told you that if you were to use any more kintessaant in your state and of that magnitude it will rebound in a bad way. Am I right?”

“It's called Quintessence but sadly you are correct.”

“Good. Don't jump, I can get us out of this mess” Lance said as they start to pick up the pace to the escalators down to the first floor. He starts to realize how dire the situation has become since he has noticed an increased amount of men in black suits patrolling the area. Especially the main exits. As soon as Keith laid his eyes on the increased amount of black suits he squeezes Lance's hand harder while his breathing hitches.

“Lance.”

“I know I know, Shit,” Lance mutters as he guides them through the crowd to the last exit he could think of. It was a secret exit that only he and Pidge knew upon accidentally stumbling upon it when running away from the mall security guard. With luck, the hidden door wasn’t guarded and the great thing about this exit is that it's the entrance to Lowes’ Gardening. Even if they followed them to this point, Lance can navigate his way out of the green Labyrinth and get out in a matter of minutes. The both of them was practically running out of Lowe's at this point. Lance phone goes off and picks up without looking at the caller ID.

“Lance, where are you?” It was Shiro.

“We have been spotted and I’m taking the garden way out of the mall.”

“The what?” There was a bit scuffing in the car. “Lance where are you so that we can come and get you.” 

“That’s what I’m tryi-” Keith snatches the phone from Lance and proceeds to talk into it.

“Leave and don’t come back. We will find you.” He hangs up. Lance turns to Keith with a confused look.

“Um, what was that for?”

“They can track our whereabouts.” Keith point’s to Lance’s phone “I don’t want to hinder your friends as much as I am hindering you about them.”

“You are not hindering us, Keith. We are trying to keep you safe to the best of our ability. Plus the moment when we decided to save you in the desert, we knew that we would be in this type mess” 

“Then why take that risk.” The both of them stops in front of a large sunflower.

“What?” Lance slowly asks Keith.

“Why did you save me, Lance? Be honest because I can tell if you are lying.” Lance starts to rub his face and neck before looking back at Keith, who is not holding up very well at the situation.

“Keith can we not do this right now, please. Not here, Not now.”

“Lance, Just answer the damn Question.” Lance gives out a frustrated sigh.

“Alright fine. Since this is a force honest hour, take my hand.” Keith does and looks Lance straight into his eyes. “We didn’t expect you to be in that large crater let alone create such a massive crater”Keith's eyes widen to comical size. If they were in a different situation, Lance would of laugh his ass off but this is serious and lance is somewhat pissed at the moment. 

“I was hit with a missile, it probably added more velocity to my fall.”

“You are not supposed to exist with that impact, but here you are all patched up with duct tape and prayers. We don’t know what you are or where you came from but we want to help you. Pidge and I thought that it was the same bright ass meteorite that struck the earth six years ago and we wanted to see exactly what the hell was it. 

When we saw you barely hanging onto life in that crater, I forced Hunk to help me take you out of the hole and ‘tried’ keyword ‘tried’ to take back home with us. We were met with the same situation that we are in right now, but you jump all of us with the entire jeep out of there before bullet hell happened. We wanted to thank you but you proceeded to vomit twice and pass out into a coma for two months and a few days with none of your injuries healed at all.” Lance takes a look at Keith’s shirt to see that it's sporting a red spot. One of the stitches probably became undone from them running through the garden. Lance breathe out harshly before continuing.

“The bottom line is that we just want to help you, Keith, we can’t do that if you don't trust us.”

“Okay.”

“What?”

“Okay, I trust you.”

“Thank God, I would say that to pick up the pace out of here but one of your stitches open up and we need to be careful about opening any more of them.” Keith nods and they begin to walk out of the garden

They made it out of Lowe's’ and into a parking lot. Lance noticed that his Jeep was no longer parked where it was. “Looks like Shiro took your advice. Now we have nothing to get us back home.” It was a good thing that Hunk came over and took the bags of clothing from Lance because that was over 500 dollars worth of clothes for Keith and he was not about to drop all of that in the middle of the mall to leave. Just when he was about to call Shiro, Keith jogs towards a red scooter.

“We can use this to get out of here.” Lance looks at him with exasperation. There was no way Keith can drive that, let alone sit on this.

“Keith do you even know how to drive that!?” Keith looks at the scooter and touches it. He faintly glows with the scooter before boarding on.

“Now I do.”

“Wait, let us think about this. You're still heavily injured from when we found you in the desert, you barely woke up from a coma or escaping death three weeks ago, and we still don't know what you are capable of other than absorbing information and  
‘Hyper Driving’. We should find another way out of this.”

“Look we don't have to be asking useless questions and bringing up minor details. We need to go before they catch up with us. There is no time to look for another way.”

“Alrighty then. The helmets on the side, so put this on” Lance helps Keith with the helmet and climbs on with Keith and hold tightly. 

“Okay, um where is the ke-”

“HEY HEY GET OFF MY SCOOTER” The owner of the scooter with his friend starts to sprint towards them. To make matters worse, the two males in the suit that was following them all day was running towards them while calling for backup.

“KEITH, COME IN WE NEED TO GO!” Lance taps Keith shoulder vigorously before the scooter lurches forward. The scooter zooms with such speeds and bumped into multiple corners as if the scooter had a mind of its own. Lance holds on to Keith like his life depended on it because it actually does. One wrong move and Lance would be flying off the seat. “Hey, YOU SAID YOU KNOW HOW TO DRIVE THIS THING.”

“I DO” Keith was struggling to keep the scooter upright while driving at the full speed of 60 miles per hour. After a few more sharp turns and rough handling, they were speeding smoothly on the pavement. There was screaming from both people that were on and off the scooter as they drive straight through a flea market.

“KEITH, HIT THE ROAD. HIT THE ROAD” 

“WHAT IS THAT?”

“ASPHALT, ASPHALT” Lance points the black road and Keith narrowly missed a fire hydrant to get on the road that Lance was talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think about this scraped concept? Do leave comment and kudos because they make me really happy :)
> 
> Until next time.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.stop-klancing-around.tumblr.com)


End file.
